thelostcanvasfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Chief Star, Mephistopheles Yōma
Age: 32 Only found in Lost Canvas, Heavenly Chief Star, Mephistopheles Yōma (天魁星メフィス トフェレスの杳馬, Tenkaisei Mefisutoferesu no Yōma?), appears before Gemini Aspros, to thwart his attempt on Alone's life. Referred to as "the father of my rival" by Alone, and bearing a physical resemblance to Tenma, it has been revealed that Yōma is the father of the Pegasus Saint, who is known as the only man who has hurt Hades' body since the ages of myth. In the same vein as the Shakespearian proverbial phrase,Yōma compares life to a stage play. It was also revealed, that it was Yōma who planted the seeds of evil in Aspros' heart during his time as Saint apprentice, spawning the conflict between the twins and Aspros' evil aspirations in the past. Years later, Yōma engages Aspros in battle, ensnaring him within his technique Marvelous Room (マーベラスルーム, Māberasu Rūmu?), a vortex in time and space, capable of dissolving the enemy into quantum particles. Afterwards, Yōma leaves to challenge his son, whom he spots as the latter reaches the place Yōma is probably in charge to protect, the first Demon Temple (Mercury), along with Shion and Regulus. Yōma projects a vision in Tenma's mind, showing him the distant past, during his days as a newborn, surrounded by his mother Partita, his father and a young Pandora. Much to his surprise, Tenma refuses to acknowledge Yōma as his father, mentioning he died years ago. Yōma continues reminiscing about the past, revealing his Japanese origins and his embracing of his destiny as one of the 108 Demonic Stars. Yōma also reveals that Hades' soul was born from Pandora's mother during a snowy night, and that he ran away that night to escape the twin gods and find Hades' chosen vessel, by disguising himself as a priest. Furthermore, Yōma relishes in toying with Athena and Tenma's psyche, to force them to question their roles in their current incarnation. Afterward, he leaves Tenma alone as he rejoins Hades. He later resurfaces during Athena and Pandora's encounter revealing Partita alive, and revels in the latter's apparent murder of Pandora. He then engulfs Tenma in a whirlwind, transporting him to the next Demon Temple, to engage Partita as a Specter, in battle. He resurfaced witnessing the encounter of Leo Regulus and the Wyvern Specter. After a brief disappearance, Yōma encounters Aries Shion after Athena regains her divine power. The Specter is then challenged by his son Tenma to a battle to the death. He shows Tenma and Shion a vision of the future Pegasus Saint, Seiya. Vowing to kill Shion so the future will change, he uses the Marvelous Room on the Aries Saint, only to be challenged by a returning Aspros, who hurls himself and the Specter into an alternate time dimension. Seeking to kill Aspros, Yōma assaults him with his Rewind Bio (リワインドバイオ, Riwaindo Baio?) technique, which sends his victim to a moment back in time prior to their birth. Having been revived as a Specter by Hades, Aspros returns as such, unscathed by Yōma's attack. During their battle, Yōma finally reveals his true identity, calling himself Kairos (カイロス, Kairosu?). lesser god and younger brother of the mighty god of time Chronos, who banished him in the ages of myth, and towards whom he bears a grudge. Yōma engages the Saint in battle and immobilizes him. As Yōma prepared to inflict a killing stroke on Aspros, the Gemini Gold Cloth protects him, summoned by Defteros' soul. Afterward, Yōma reveals his plans about stealing the God Cloth and use it to kill his brother Chronos and rule over Olympus, making his name feared in heavens and earth. Yōma then realizes he revealed his plans after suffering the effects of Aspros' Dellusional Fist, who inflicted it in a brief moment of carelessness by the god, forcing him to reveal his goals and his weakness, which is that Yōma's body is merely human and as such can be killed, thus Aspros prepares to seal Yōma's soul within the 108 beads mala. Enraged by Aspros' defiance, Yōma ensnares him within his Real Marvelous (リアルマーベラス, Riaru Māberasu?) technique, a powerful vortex which strikes Aspros' body with great violence. Surviving against all odds, Aspros traps Yōma with the mala and opens the gateway to the Heavenly Realm, which destroys the Specter's body as well as severely injuring Aspros. Having vaporized completely, Yōma's soul is then sealed within the 108 beads mala for eternity. Tenma experiences then a last glimpse of his father's soul, sealed within one of the beads of the mala, eternally sleeping embraced by his wife Partita, having finally found peace, at long last. Category:Specters